


Real Her

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (No worries they mean well), F/F, F/M, Multi, Shameless objectification of Danneel, language and allusions to adult times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: YN and Jensen are dorks.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Real Her

You were sitting on the edge of your chair, staring into your computer. You loved your work as a photographer, and you had to admit with the right model you loved it even more. This particular one was insanely gorgeous and truthfully that made focusing on the real job at hand, selling the jewelry with the perfect shot, slightly difficult. It wasn’t easy focusing on an earring when her long wavy red hair was blinding you and that pretty neck you just wanted to sink your teeth into was right there. 

“Are you coming to bed soon?” your husband’s warm voice sounded for the bottom of the stairs making you jump and quickly shut down the screen of the laptop before he could get too close. You spun around on your chair to see Jensen approaching you with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Your reaction had clearly awoken his interest. 

“What were you doing? Watching porn?” he asked as he got close, and you quickly smacked his hand when he reached for your laptop. 

“What?! No! I was working,” you defended yourself. Not convincingly though as Jensen raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He wasn’t mad at all. Even if you had been watching porn, all that would have happened was that he would be teasing you relentlessly about it for days on end. You were secure in your relationship and jealousy hadn’t had a place between you for years. 

“Then what were you looking at? You’re not hiding some old fruit from me.” Jensen deadpanned, diving for the laptop again but you quickly pulled it against your chest and jumped out of your chair. 

“If I wanted to sell fruit I wouldn’t photograph old ones now would I?” you stuck out your tongue, squealing when you saw the wicked expression in Jensen’s eyes as he charged you.

You managed to get a few feet before he caught you, tackling onto the couch, tickling your sides until you were squirming and loosening the grip on your laptop. Jensen quickly took advantage of your weakness. He grabbed the laptop and turned his back on you, opening it, completely ignoring you flailing behind him desperately trying to get it back.

You sighed and stopped when Jensen started laughing, as the images of the gorgeous redhead appeared on your screen. 

“So this is what you were trying to hide from me Y/N/N,” Jensen teased, looking over your shoulder, sending you a wicked grin and a wink. “Having difficulties focusing on the assignment darlin’?” 

“Wouldn’t you have?” you pouted and crossed your arms. “And how am I supposed to frame that so people focus on the earrings? I mean they are beautiful and all but everyone is going to be staring at her.”

Jensen threw his head back, in a full-body laugh, completely ignoring your glare and instead of looking back at the screen. His expression softened and his eyes darkened as he took in the woman on your laptop. 

“You got a point. Fuck she is hot. And she knows it. That look in her eyes,” Jensen smirked looking back at you, “I bet she was flirting with her drop-dead gorgeous photographer.”

“And annoying husband who wasn’t making my job easier,” you scruffed, reaching for your computer. “Give it back.”

“Nope. Not done looking,” Jensen grinned holding it out of your reach as you almost hung over his shoulder to get to the laptop. 

“What are you two doing?” a female voice sounded just behind you, and before either of you could react she snatched the laptop from Jensen’s hands. Both of your faces heated up as she stared at the screen in disbelief before beginning to laugh. 

She closed it, sending the two of you a wicked grin as she placed it back on the desk. 

“So let me get this straight. You, two idiots, are down here staring at pictures when the real thing was upstairs waiting for your asses to join her in bed?” she asked, sighing dramatically with the fish out of water look on both you and Jensen’s faces. 

She didn’t say another word. Instead, she pulled off her kimono, revealing a set of black lingerie before turning around and walking back upstairs. She made sure to put a little extra sway in her hips, smiling as she felt two sets of eyes resting on her butt as she disappeared upstairs and into the bedroom, suspecting her wife and husband wouldn’t be long behind.

“Fuck! She’s gonna be the death of me,” Jensen groaned, struggling with you to get first up off the couch and up the stairs.

“You and me both buddy,” you giggled and squealed as Jensen decided it would be easier to just throw you over his shoulder and run up the stairs, taking two steps at the time in anticipation of spending the evening with his two gorgeous wives tangled up in bed.


End file.
